someone to love you
by tuticake
Summary: what if Naruto had an aunt to take care of him, raise him and give hime love as he grew up
1. prologue

**I do not own Naruto.**

 **this is my first story so the writing of this story will only improve also I'll try to upload twice a week on Mondays and Wednesdays hope you enjoy the story.**

 **Prologue**

It was october 10th, minato was sitting at his desk in the hokage tower speaking to his sister.

"Koto it's great that you want to help but kushina will be fine. Plus you you said you needed to be at the hospital tonight." Minato told her ending the conversation.

That night koto was saying goodbye to kushina as she was leaving her and minato's home.

"Be careful" koto told kushina before she left

"Koto sweetie it's okay I'm giving birth it's not a suicide mission." kushina told her with a warm smile on her face as she left the apartment.

 **""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""**

 **A few hours later**

Koto was at the leaf village hospital when a large crash was heard.

'What was that' koto asked herself as she ran to the closest window.

"The nine tails!" koto said in shock as she told a few nurses to get as many medical ninjas as they can. She ran as fast as she could to organize the hospital for an emergency.

After that she ran to the front lines as fast as she could to help.

""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

When she got close to where the demon was attacking she pushed through the crowd of young shinobi that were told to stay away from the main battle. As she ran all she could think about was where minato and kushina were. 'Dear god please let them be alright' she thought to herself as she saw the nine tails was teleported away about two miles from where it just was. Instead of running this time she leaped from tree to tree because she knew that minato was the one to teleport the beast.

When she got there she found kushina on all fours trying her hardest to stay conscious with her chakra chains starting to wrap around the nine tailed demon. Quickly minato started to run through a set of hand signs "Reaper death seal" he said as I ran towards him.

"Minato what are you doing?" I practically screamed at him as I ran into my big brother's arms.

He hugged me tight as he started to explain.

"I'm going to seal half of the nine tails inside of myself and half of it inside naruto" he said as he pointed to a small bed surrounded by candles, on the bed layed a newborn infant with bright blonde hair,bright blue eyes and small wisker marks on his cheeks.

Tears started flowing down my face as I started to cry remembering mine and minato's life after mom and dad died during the war.

We both let go when the demon's chakra was sealed inside of minato and then naruto.

All I could do was watch teary eyed as my brother allowed his soul to be sealed in the belly of the reaper and kushina collapsed of chakra exhaustion.

I ran over to her only to hear her last words, "Take care of naruto for us" she said with all the strength she could muster before closing her eyes for the last time.

""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

sarutobi soon arrived only to find a sleeping baby with a seal on it's stomach as I was crying over the dead bodies of my brother and his wife. Sarutobi immediately understood what happened and placed his hand on my shoulder as a comforting gesture as the two jounin that came with him went to inspect at the bodies.


	2. Authors Note

Dear readers,

I know that this is really bad timing (I mean I hadn't uploaded for like a year, sorry)

I'm rewriting this story for... personal reasons...

actually I already rewrote it, twice.

I'll be uploading both versions to wattpad, the first rewrite is called sister of the fourth and the fifth hokage and the second rewrite is called koto.

I can't promise regular updates because I'm writing three fanfictions at a time but I will try to update on as much of a regular basis as I can but I don't promise anything.

Hope to see you on wattpad

signed

\- tuticake


End file.
